Te Necesito
by 4Meiko4
Summary: Después de que la ultima vista que se dieron la Princesa Flama y Finn, Finn necesita volver a verla entonces sale del Fuerte del Árbol en busca de ella.


Necesito tu amor

A pesar de que nos fuimos distanciando todavía siento que estamos destinados a estar juntos

Y si el tiempo hiso reparar nuestros corazones rotos

Entonces ¿por qué no se ha liberado mi corazón?

Finn se sentó fuera del fuerte del árbol como nos tiene acostumbrados al volver después de una aventura. Todavía no estaba seguro si podía llamar a eso una aventura. Ha pasado un mes desde que la vio desaparecer en el horizonte oscuro. Su "adiós Finn" se hizo eco en su cabeza cada vez que revivió ese momento. Jake le aconsejó olvidarse de ella. Que el tiempo curaría las quemaduras - dijo - y lo hicieron, pero todavía daña... por dentro. Sólo podía preguntarse, ¿por qué?

Finn no sabía nada acerca de ella. Ella sólo apareció cuando su corazón se caía a pedazos y con una sola mirada a sus ojos de fuego, todo en su interior fue cambiado. Al igual que los momentos en que el sistema de BMO se queda atascado y todo lo que tienen que hacer es presionar el botón de reinicio y luego BMO abría los ojos y empezaría el juego como si nada hubiera pasado.

No sabía quién era, pero él sentía que la necesitaba, sentía que pertenecía a ella y ella le pertenecía. Ellos tenían que estar juntos, de lo contrario sería como un juguete con piezas que faltan. Ellos estarían incompletos, porque nacieron el uno para el otro.

Suspiró y entró en el fuerte del árbol.

Solía soñar mucho

Solía estar vivo

Tenia que encontrar esos sentimientos

El niño humano se sentó en el sofá y se frotó la frente. Estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza. Jake bajó de su habitación con un montón de papeles donde escribió todos los lugares y objetos misteriosos que podrían utilizar como una excusa para ir a la aventura. Finn amaba la aventura y su hermano adoptivo pensó que ir varios viajes diferentes, haria que se olvidará de ella y volvería a ser el aventurero deseoso de que solía ser.

Después de todo, el sueño de Finn era convertirse en un héroe. Eso era todo lo que decía.

La lucha contra monstruos, encontrar tesoros y rescatar a las princesas, las cosas que siempre lo hacían sentir vivo. Finn miró los papeles y luego los colocó sobre la mesa. - Tal vez otro día - dijo - yo no tengo ganas de ir a la aventura ahora mismo. -

Jake golpeó su rostro y miró a su hermano jugando BMO, el juego sobre el título siguió apareciendo en la pantalla, Finn no podía ni golpear en su juego favorito en esa condición. Jake tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que encontrar los sentimientos que traería a su amigo de vuelta a la normalidad.

- Hey Finn! - Jake llamó - ¿Quieres ir a buscarla? -

Porque yo necesito tu amor

Sólo necesito tu amor,

Porque tú y yo

Estamos bien juntos

Tú y yo deberíamos estar juntos para siempre...

Pasos de Finn, escalones del dormitorio pronto se escucharon después de la pregunta de Jake. El niño de mal estado en toda la habitación estaba buscando desesperadamente su mochila verde. Abrió el armario y empezó a tirar todas sus cosas en el suelo. No estaba allí. Finn corrió al baño, pero la mochila no estaba allí. Saltó de nuevo a la sala de estar. Jake se rió viendo a su hermano correr por la casa como un loco. El aventurero deseoso estaba de vuelta. - Finn... - el perro amarillo, dijo sin dejar de sonreír a él - ¡tengo la mochila aquí! - Eso fue todo, Jake no estaba muy contento con la idea, pero eso era todo, había encontrado los sentimientos correctos para traerlo de vuelta. Finn quería volver a verla.

Necesito tu amor

Sólo necesito tu amor

Porque tú y yo, tenemos que compensar

Finn corrió a través de los pastizales tan rápido como pudo. Su corazón latía más rápido. No sabía a dónde iba, pero supuso que, ya que no sabía dónde se encontraba, sus caminos se cruzan en algún momento. ¿Es tan ilógico? pero Finn era un niño ilógico y el amor es aún más ilógico, así tendrá que ser. Sólo quería estar con ella, incluso si tenía que correr a través de toda la tierra, ¿qué va a hacer?, porque ellos tenían que esta juntos, no importa lo que pase.

Aunque dicen que el amor es difícil

Voy a esforzarme más para que funcione

Y aunque dicen que no va a durar por mucho tiempo

No me importa, yo sólo sé que están equivocados

Milagrosamente, o por la acción de un poco de magia benevolente el joven logró distinguir un brillo de color naranja oscuro en la distancia. Entró en el bosque y la vio. Estaba sentada en el suelo murmurando algo con una mirada furiosa. Finn estaba a punto de hacerle saber que él estaba allí cuando de repente estalló en llamas. Algo le molestaba también.

Entonces recordó lo que los mantiene separados. Eran, como ella dijo, los elementos opuestos. Naturaleza en contra.

Finn se escondió detrás de un árbol y cerró los ojos. - ¡Tiene que haber una forma! - Pensó. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero él no era el tipo de persona que se rinde tan fácilmente al chocar contra un obstáculo. Él nunca ha negado un reto antes, iba a hacerlo, aunque sus probabilidades de éxito son menores de cero, incluso si todo el mundo le había dicho que era imposible para un humano amar a una elemental de fuego, y viceversa, va a demostrar que están equivocados. Le gustaba más de lo que le ha gustado alguna vez a alguna otra chica. No, era algo más que gustar. Él la amaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron después de darse cuenta de ello y se asomaron a ella detrás de su pobre escondite.

Tú solías soñar mucho

Solías estar vivo

Tienes que encontrar esos sentimientos

Ella detuvo sus llamas y suspiró. - Una vez más... - susurró ella poniéndose de pie y camino hacia un arbusto de flores. Un pequeño rastro de fuego siguió sus pasos. Se sentó frente a él y extendió la mano para tocar una de las flores, su brazo estaba temblando. Finn observó con cuidado tratando de adivinar lo que estaba haciendo. Su mano alcanzó un pétalo mientras ella tomó una respiración profunda. Ella cerró los ojos y tocó con suavidad. La flor no se quemó. Finn dejó escapar un pequeño grito y se cubrió inmediatamente la boca. Felizmente no se dio cuenta de su presencia. La niña de fuego miró a la pequeña planta – Yo… lo hice... - dijo ella sin poder creer lo que veía. Su corazón pronto se llenó de un repentino estallido de alegría y sus llamas se hicieron más brillantes. Finn sonrió al entender lo que estaba tratando de hacer, pero no podía durar por mucho tiempo. Su entusiasmo le hizo perder el control de su calor y el arbusto de flores fue incendiado.

Después de esto ella gruñó con furia golpeando el suelo con sus puños e incineró los árboles a su alrededor haciendo sus llamas explotar. Finn tuvo que ir lejos para salvar su vida. Corrió un poco más lejos de ella y comenzó a apagar las llamas en su ropa golpeándolos con las manos, pero era inútil. - Oh Glob! – Gritó al quitarse la camisa y el sombrero. Él los dejó en el suelo y trató de ponerlos fuera con el pie. - ¡Al igual que la última vez! - Se quejó recordando la primera vez que la vio. - Espera un segundo... - se detuvo para visualizar su ropa. -¡Soy tan estúpido! - Gritó corriendo hacia donde estaba.

Sus gritos dolorosos guiaron su camino. Apagar sus llamas en realidad hace su daño físico, ¿cómo podría haber olvidado eso? Genio.

Finn la encontró de rodillas sosteniendo su pecho. Ella estaba maldiciendo en voz alta y no podía culparla. –P…Princesa... - susurró caminando hacia ella - ¿Estás bien? -

Yo no quiero esperar más

Yo sé que lo que quiero eres tú

Si, tú

Y yo no quiero esperar más

Yo sé que lo que quiero eres tú

Y lo voy a mostrar ya

Realmente mostrar mis sentimientos

Ella lo miró con enojo - ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me estás haciendo daño? - Le gritó haciendo que las llamas lo rodearan fuerte. Hizo unos pasos hacia atrás y la miró con preocupación

- ¿no te acuerdas de mí? - Preguntó Finn. Su pregunta la confundió aún más. - Soy yo, ¡Finn! - ¿realmente lo podría haber olvidado tan fácilmente? Pensó mirándola.

El calor del fuego comenzó a arder su piel desnuda y se quedó sin aliento, asustado tratando de evitar las llamas. – Pero… - dijo la Princesa Flama - Finn no se parece a ti, ella miró al chico de pelo rubio en frente de ella con curiosidad.

Ahora era su turno para sentirse confundido pero la quema de su cuerpo de nuevo, el calor le ayudó a recordar que él no llevaba puesto el sombrero y... la camisa. Finn se sonrojó como nunca en toda su vida.

Ella lo mantuvo observarlo... - Tienes la misma expresión tonta y la misma voz - inclinó la cabeza - Eres realmente Finn - Se sentía incómodo, pero respondió asintiendo con nerviosismo. Ella fue la que se ruborizo ahora.

La Princesa Flama se levantó poco a poco disipando el fuego alrededor de ellos – Yo… nunca pensé que volvería a verte... ¿Qué haces aquí? - Ella se acercó a él.

- Yo... -estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar y sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente – estaba buscan... dote, jeje - Finn sonrió tímidamente - ¡Y te encontré! -

La Princesa Flama parpadeó, ella se sentía feliz y no sabía por qué. Ella levantó el brazo queriendo tocar su cabello rubio pero se detuvo recordando que él no podía apartar sus llamas. - Has cambiado.- Ella dijo.

Finn siguió su brazo y comprendió lo que estaba hablando - No, yo… es sólo que no estoy usando mi sombrero... lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? - Respondió con una voz temblorosa.

- ¿así es como realmente eres? - Preguntó ella. Su curiosidad no conocía límites, que le recordaba lo inocente que era.

Tragó saliva, ella dejó de mirarlo. Tendría que haber buscado un estanque en lugar de quitarse la ropa, pero cuando estás en medio de una emergencia realmente no se puede pensar con claridad. - S-sí, pero prefiero estar usando mi ropa, ahora mismo, jeje - se sonrojó de nuevo.

- Me estabas espiando otra vez, ¿no? - De pronto se preguntó.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente - ¡No!... Bueno, sí, ¡pero yo quería…! … quiero decir, ¡yo no quería! - Empezó a negar cruzando los brazos una y otra vez en el aire - ¡No! Yo quería, pero yo realmente no quería o... estabas allí y yo estaba... ¡allí también! ¡Escucha, lo que yo quería era verte! ... sólo que... - se dio una palmada en la cara y suspiró con exasperación.

Ahora no podía dudar de ello, su cerebro era realmente estúpido cuando ella lo miraba - no entendí lo que dijiste - la Princesa Flama respondió - estas actuando raro de nuevo - Ella dijo señalando con la cabeza.

Finn se sintió como un tonto, vestía sólo sus pantalones, tiene marcas quemadas en su piel y estaba cubierto por el sudor. Ella puede estar pensando que era algún tipo de psicópata. Él sonrió débilmente - No, actuó raro todo el tiempo, supongo... - Ella lo miró con curiosidad otra vez. - Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte... - continuó. - Desde que te fuiste… Princesa, ¿por qué me dejaste? -

Su rostro se entristeció - Yo no quería volver a verte - respondió ella mirando al suelo.

Eso lo llevó tomo de sorpresa - ¿por qué? ¿Hice algo mal? Lo siento por empujarte, yo realmente quería abrazarte, pero... - él quiso levantarle la cara para verla a los ojos, pero no podía tocarla.

- Finn... no eres el problema... - respondió ella caminando hacia atrás – Soy... - ella levantó las manos en frente de ella.

Finn frunció el ceño - ¿Qué? No, ¡eso no es cierto! - la interrumpió.

- Yo era egoísta - la Princesa Flama levantó la mirada - Yo estaba feliz cuando me dijiste que desafiarías a la naturaleza por mí, pero yo... Nunca pensé que tenía que hacerlo así, no me has hecho daño... Yo era la que te hacía daño... -

-Princesa... - susurró - por favor, no pienses así, ¡yo te prometí intentar de nuevo! - Caminó hacia ella.

- Me gustaría volver a intentarlo también, de verdad… - Ella respondió mirándolo con su brillante color de ojos - He estado tratando de no quemar nada desde que me fui, pero es inútil, soy una elemental de fuego... y el propósito del fuego es quemar... lo lamento - ella hizo unos pasos hacia atrás con la intención de volar lejos, pero Finn agarró del brazo.

Su mano estaba ardiendo, lo sentía, pero él no quería perderla de nuevo. - Princesa, ¡yo no voy a dejarte ir! Estoy hecho un problema sin ti - la miró a los ojos – eres todo lo que quiero, ahora estoy seguro de ello-

- actúas raro de nuevo - Ella respondió mirándolo con incredulidad. Su mano estaba empezando a volver de color negro como el carbón. – te estoy haciendo daño de nuevo, déjame ir -

- No, soy raro - Ella se estremeció - Me estoy haciendo daño a mí mismo, ¡no eres tú! ¡No me importa quemarme al estar contigo! - Gritó. Finn sabía que ella aún no podía entender lo que quería decir. Tendrá que mostrarle.

Aunque dicen que el amor es difícil

Voy a esforzarme más para que funcione

Acerco más a su cuerpo cerca de él y le besó los labios. Ella se asustó y quiso desbocarlo, pero se sentía tan... extraño. Estaba paralizada. Estaba tan cerca, él la estaba tocando, a pesar de que le dolía, él parecía estar disfrutando.

Necesito tu amor

Sólo necesito tu amor

- Princesa Flama... - dijo mirándola - No vayas... te necesito... -

- Finn... - sus ojos estaban muy abiertos – Yo… también te necesito... -

Porque tú y yo, tenemos que amarnos

Tengo que amarte, Tengo que amarte

Tengo que amarte

Se abrazaron. Esta vez, él la seguirá. Ella había estado ausente durante tanto tiempo, que necesitaba sentirse cerca de ella.

Porque tú y yo

Estamos bien juntos

Tú y yo para siempre

El cuerpo de Finn estaba ardiendo. No se quejaba, pero la Princesa Flama no quería que se lastimara seriamente. Trató de empujarlo hacia atrás suavemente pero él aumentó la presión sobre ella. Intentó decirle que era suficiente, que no va a desaparecer, pero no la escuchó.

- Está bien Finn, de verdad... - repitió ella tratando de alejarlo.

Necesito tu amor

Sólo necesito tu amor

- No - respondió alegremente - Sólo un poco más... necesito tu amor - . Finn miró su preocupado rostro - Eso es todo lo que siempre quise... - 

-Finn… -

Tú y yo tenemos que compensar

Porque realmente nos pusimos en marcha

Jake estaba leyendo en su cama cuando oyó a alguien entrar en la casa. - Debe de ser Finn - pensaba pasar la página.

- Jake, estoy de vuelta - El niño humano gritó desde la sala de estar.

Jake cerró el libro y se estiró hacia abajo para ir a ver a su hermano. - Así que... ¿Encontraste a la princesa? - preguntó al buscarlo. Él lo escuchó en la cocina mientras que se serbia un vaso de agua. –Hermano, te pregunte si... - cortó sus propias palabras, con un jadeo asombrado viendo cuerpo medio desnudo y quemado de Finn. - Supongo que si... -

Finn simplemente le sonrió y bebió agua. Pasó su brazo por la boca para limpiar algunas gotas que caen. - ¿Tú qué crees? - respondió por lo que es obvio.

Jake se dejó caer en una silla todavía tratando de averiguar lo que le pasó a su hermano. - ¿Te las arreglaste para... ya sabes, ganar su corazón? -

- ¡Sí! Realmente estoy muy feliz- La sonrisa en su rostro era tan sincera, Jake podía jurar que él estaba brillando.


End file.
